Best of Raw 2009 (DVD)
Every Monday night, fans know there's only one destination for the biggest superstars and best moments in sports entertainment - Monday Night Raw! The Superstars of WWE deliver new and exciting content year round - no repeats. Now for the first time ever on DVD, the best highlights and matches from the 100+ hours of Raw are collected into a single DVD set, Raw: The 2009 Season. Disc 1 *''January Highlights'' *Shawn Michaels vs. John Cena – January 12 *The Birth of Legacy: Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes Attack Sim Snuka & Manu – January 12 *No Disqualification match for the Intercontinental Championship :*CM Punk vs. William Regal – January 19 *Randy Orton Assaults Mr. McMahon – January 19 *''February Highlights'' *Randy Orton Attacks Shane and Stephanie – February 16 *''March Highlights'' *Randy Orton Selects His WrestleMania Opponent – March 2 *Shawn Michaels & Undertaker – March 9 *Shawn Michaels visits the graveyard – March 23 *Santino Marella vs. Mickie James – March 23 *Michael Cole & Jerry “The King” Lawler *''April Highlights'' *Ten-Man WrestleMania All-Star Showcase – April 6 *Chris Jericho vs. John Cena from London England – April 20 *Randy Orton vs. MVP - April 27 *''May Highlights'' *Santino Makes Fun of Chavo & Vickie – May 4 *“Denver Debacle”: Raw Moves to the Staples Center – May 25 Disc 2 *''June Highlights'' *Josh Mathews interviews MVP and Kofi Kingston *United States Championship Match :*MVP vs. Kofi Kingston – June 1 *The Miz – Five... John Cena – Zero *Legacy Attacks Batista – June 8 *Fatal Four Way Match for the WWE Championship :*Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. John Cena vs. Big Show – June 15 *Mr. McMahon Sells Raw to Donald Trump – June 15 *Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship :*Triple H vs. Randy Orton - June 22 *Mr. McMahon's Limo Breaks Down – June 22 *Mr. McMahon Buys Raw Back form Donald Trump – June 22 *3-on-1 Gauntlet match :*Randy Orton vs. Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry – June 29 *Raw Celebrity Guest Hosts *Michael Cole & Jerry “The King” Lawler *''July Highlights'' *Randy Orton vs. Ted DiBiase – July 6 *Big Show Faces Off with Shaq – July 27 *''August Highlights'' *Fatal Four Way Divas Match :*Kelly Kelly vs. Alicia Fox vs. Gail Kim vs. Beth Pheonix – August 10 *I Know What You're Going to Do This Summer – August 17 *DX Returns – August 17 *DX Celebrates Mr. McMahon's Birthday in Las Vegas – August 24 *Chris Jericho vs. MVP – August 31 *Fatal Four Way Match for the United States Championship :*Kofi Kingston vs. The Miz vs. Jack Swagger vs. Carlito - August 31 Disc 3 *''September Highlights'' *The Price is Raw *Body Slam Contest :*Big Show vs. Mark Henry – September 7 *Batista Returns, Orton Beware – September 14 *No Holds Barred Match :*Batista vs. Randy Orton – September 14 *''October Highlights'' *D-Generation X vs. Chris Jericho & Big Show – October 5 *John Cena vs. Triple H – October 19 *Chris Jericho vs. Kofi Kingston – October 26 *''November Highlights'' *Chavo Guerrero vs. Santino Marella – November 16 *Randy Orton & Kofi Kingston Wage War at Madison Square Garden – November 16 *Triple Threat Tag Team Match :*D-Generation X vs. Jeri-Show vs. John Cena & Undertaker – November 16 *John Cena vs. CM Punk – November 23 *''December Highlights'' *TLC Championship Showdown – December 7 *Superstar of the Year Match :*John Cena vs. Randy Orton – December 14 *2009 Raw Recap See also External links Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases